


The New Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie is the new girl at school.  Unfortunately she becomes tangled in a twisted bet between Jared Cameron and his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are very bad and very mean. They take what they want regardless of others feelings on the subject. There is sexual blackmail; dubious consensual sexual activity; recreational drug use. Stay away if these things offend you.
> 
> I don't own twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just took her characters and made them dark and twisted, just the way I like them.

Jared Cameron, 17 year old senior at the La Push Tribal School, sat on the tailgate of his 4x4 Black Dodge Ram with his best friend Paul Lahote, also 17. They were currently passing a joint between them as they awaited the arrival of the rest of their crew. It was about 15 minutes before the start of the school week and they watched disdainfully as the school’s population buzzed in anticipation of the arrival of the new student who was starting today. 

Kayla Mintow and Jamie Kira walked by in scandalously short skirts tossing flirtatious looks at Jared and Paul. Paul smirked as he took a drag of the joint while Jared gave Kayla a wink making her giggle like an idiot. Once she turned away he rolled his eyes. 

“Fucking moronic sluts.” He groaned. 

Jared and his crew were the top dogs at the school. There wasn’t an attractive female student in the school who Jared and Paul hadn’t fucked at some point. Despite their reputations the girls continually flocked to them. If they couldn’t get Jared or Paul they were happy to throw themselves at one of the other guys in hopes of staying close. 

Paul nodded in agreement passing the joint back to Jared. Looking up through hooded eyes they saw their buddy Sam’s SUV barrel into the parking lot skidding to a stop in the space next to Jared’s truck. 

“What up J?” Sam greeted as he got out of his car. “Paul.” 

They nodded, greeting the rest of the arriving crew as they watched a silver Toyota Camry pulling into the parking lot. Jared watched disinterestedly as the car parked several rows away. The guys all turned their attention to the girl getting out of the car interested in the fresh meat. 

“Not bad.” Embry said as a petite brunette exited the vehicle and began walking towards the office. She had straight dark brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and a nice little body, nothing spectacular, but cute.

Jared looked at her speculatively a sly grin crossing his face as he caught Paul’s eye. 

“Anyone care for a wager?” He asked. Four pairs of interested eyes turned his direction. Paul smiled and shook his head knowing better than to bet against J. You would think these guys would have learned by now. Paul stood up to head into the building but was stopped by Jared.

“Hang around for a sec bro, this is gonna be interesting.” Jared promised. Shrugging Paul leaned up against the truck. 

“$500.00 bucks is the terms.” Jared said chuckling as everyone’s eyes got wide. “Trust me it’s gonna be worth it.” 

“I’m betting by Sunday, not only have I convinced that girl that I love her and thoroughly fucked her, but I will convince her to fuck me and Paul at the same time.” Jared threw out. Paul raised his eyebrow intrigued. It had been a while since he and Jared fucked a girl at the same time. And it wouldn’t cost him a thing.

“No way. That girl looks like a goody two shoes. She may fuck you, love you, whatever, but no way is she banging the two of you at one time.” Sam said vehemently. “I’ll take that fucking bet.” Jare and Sam shook hands. Jake and Quil also wanted in and agreed to the terms. Embry stayed out. He didn’t think it would happen but he had seen Jared pull off some shit before. He wasn’t betting against him this time. 

“How you gonna prove it though?” Quil spoke up. They stood thoughtfully contemplating ideas. 

“Videotape it.” Jake said. “Or fuck her somewhere we can all see to prove it.” 

Jared broke out in a devious grin. “Or both.” He chuckled. The guys looked at him confused except Paul who quickly caught where this was going and high-fived Jared. They were always on the same wave-length, thinking so similarly it was almost scary.

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“We’ll do it on the cliffs by the trees. You guys tape it from there. When we’re done, you all appear with the tape and if she doesn’t give you some pussy the tape gets released.” Jared revealed his plan.

The group exchanged looks and grins broke out on their face. “Works for me, even if I lose money at least I get some pussy out of the deal.” Quil said with agreeing nods from Jake and Sam. 

The bell rang and the group separated to head to class.

“I need to get some head or something if I gotta be good for a few days.” Jared told Paul as they walked toward their first period class. 

“True.” Paul agreed. He was already counting this bet as money in the bank for Jare. That girl didn’t stand a chance he thought as he caught sight of her in the hallway. She caught him looking at her and gave her a wink causing her to blush furiously. Yeah, she was fucked, literally and figuratively. She didn’t stand a chance going against a full press by both him and Jared.

“Oh yeah, man, this shit is money in the bank.” Paul told Jared as they entered their class room.

“I know. That girl is gonna be falling all over me.” Jared said confidently. “You saw her dude, she’s the kind of girl who’s gonna see herself as plain. She ain’t gonna know what to do with me and you coming on to her.” 

Jared headed to second period and grinned when he saw the new chick sitting at his table. He strolled up to his seat looking her up and down. She blushed at his perusal and ducked her head shyly. 

“Hey beautiful, I’m Jared. What’s your name?” he flirted reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear. She bit her bottom lip and softly replied “Marie.” 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He complimented before turning his attention to the teacher, leaving her wanting more. He could feel her eyes on him throughout class and made sure to catch them a few times as if by accident. 

Once the bell rang he turned back to Marie giving her a breathtaking smile and shifting so his biceps flexed drawing her eyes to them in awe. 

“Can I walk you to your next class?” he asked politely. “Yes.” Marie answered quickly before blushing at her eagerness. He mentally rolled his eyes hating he had to play the good guy. He knew without even discussing it that Paul would be using his bad boy persona to get at Marie, who would be turned on by the bad boy, yet be afraid of him at the same time. 

“Where you headed?” Jared asked. Jared smiled when she said she had Biology. She would be in class with Paul, who he knew would further his agenda. 

At the door to the class room Jared turned and held the door open for her leaning against it and giving her his puppy eyes. “I hope you’ll join me for lunch?” he said infusing his voice with hopefulness. After securing her agreement Jared left. 

Marie allowed herself an excited grin when he was out of sight and continued into the classroom. She didn’t know why Jared was expressing an interest but she was definitely flattered. Boys like him didn’t normally pay attention to her. She was assigned a seat next to a Paul Lahote. She looked around the room to spot him and gasped as she saw the boy that had lazily raised his hand his attention on the legs of a blonde sitting a few rows over her skirt creeping higher every time she moved. Marie could practically smell the trouble rolling off him, and it made her a little excited.

Paul turned his attention from the blonde after making sure Marie had noticed him checking her out and looked up at Marie as she walked down the aisle way. He roamed his eyes over her body from head to toe and smiled like he liked what he saw.

“Paul.” He held out his hand as she sat. “Marie.” She replied gripping his hand.   
.  
“So Marie would you like to sit with me for lunch?” he asked bluntly. She blushed surprised she had received invitations from two attractive guys within 5 minutes. 

“I’m sorry, someone already asked me.” She said nervously. 

“Oh, who?” Paul asked innocently. He had seen Jared with her at the door and was sure it was him. 

“Um, Jared Cameron.” Marie told him. “That’s cool, that’s my table. Jared’s my best friend. He’s a great guy.” Paul responded. “Lucky too, getting to you first. Not that it’s going to stop me.” He flirted. 

Marie giggled and turned her attention to the front of the room unsure what to do with all this attention. 

As she walked down the hallway towards her fourth period class a female voice spoke to her. “I noticed you talking with Jared and Paul.” 

Marie turned and saw a pretty blonde girl looking her over. “A little yes.” Marie responded. 

“You should be careful. All they’re looking to do is fuck ya and dump ya. Trust me, I know from experience.” The blonde warned with a sad look before walking off. 

Marie walked into class in a daze wondering if what the girl had said was true. Was Jared just trying to get into her pants? Or play a joke on her? It would explain the attention from Paul and Jared. Guys like that didn’t usually come on to her.

Jared sat at the usual table in the cafeteria watching the doors for his target. 

“FYI Jare, you’re gonna need to do damage control.” Embry warned as he sat down at the table. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Em?” Jared asked irritated. 

“Just that I overheard Kim Connweller telling your target you were just gonna fuck her and dump her.” Embry said. 

“That fucking bitch.” Jared growled turning to glare malevolently at the girl in question. 

“I got this man, Marie’s coming in. You deal with her.” Paul said glaring at Kim before getting up and stalking towards her. He walked over to her table gripping her by the arm tightly as he whispered in her ear and pulled her to her feet. 

Seeing Marie glancing his way curiously he slid his arm around Kim’s shoulders and pulled her close as they walked out of the cafeteria. 

Jared waved Marie over noticing her hesitance in joining the table and cursed Kim Connweller for opening her big mouth. But he knew Paul was dealing with her so he focused his attention of Marie. 

Jared introduced her to everyone before launching his attack.

“How’s your first day going?” he asked as if he gave a fuck. 

“Alright.” She said shortly. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked putting on a concerned face. “Nothing.” She said looking down at her tray. 

“Hey, you can talk to me. I thought we were friends” he said laying on the charm. She stared intently into his eyes and finally responded. 

“It’s just, you know the girl Paul just left with?” she asked him. He nodded. “Well, she told me in the hallway that you were just looking to have sex with me and once you got what you wanted you would dump me.” She said sadly.

Jared reached and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry you got caught up in that.” He said regretfully. “See, Paul and Kim just broke up on Friday and she’s really not taking it well. They had been together for a while and she’s mad that he broke it off.”

“So she’s jealous Paul was talking to me?” Marie clarified. At Jared’s nod she pursed her lips “but why would she drag you into it?” she asked.

“Cause I’m Paul’s best friend. She’s always hated me because I took up some of Paul’s time from her and he refused to ditch me for her. Paul and I have been friends since we were in diapers, we do everything together.” He said earnestly. “I think she’s jealous because she knows Paul and I are interested in you and you’re a nice girl so she wants to scare you off. I know she hopes her and Paul will get back together.”

“I don’t want to come between you and Paul. I don’t want to cause any problems.” Marie said.

“You won’t. Like I said Paul and I are friends for life. No girl will ever come between us. If you like me better, he’ll be happy. If you want to be with him, I’ll support him. Though I’m really hoping you’ll pick me.” He hinted. 

She blushed and looked at the table before replying “well I really like you too. Paul is very nice…” she paused hearing a snort from the end of the table and looked over seeing Jared’s friend Quil laughing. “Sorry, I just thought of something funny I saw this morning.” Quil apologized. 

Marie smiled at him before continuing, “Paul is very nice and handsome, but I think you’re more my type, gentler. Paul kind of scares me.” She admitted. Jared smiled in satisfaction. Gotcha, he thought. 

“So how about I take you out tonight?” he suggested. “Tonight? It’s a school night, why don’t we wait for the weekend?” Marie said. 

“I don’t want to wait for the weekend. I want to get to know you now, away from prying eyes and gossip.” He said rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand.

“Okay.” She stuttered as the bell rang. “I better get to class.” She said hurrying away. As soon as she was out the door the table broke into laughter.

“This shit is in the bag. Better start gathering your cash” Jared smirked. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Jared said spotting Kayla walking out of the cafeteria. 

He hurried up behind her and grabbed her around the waist making her shriek. “C’mon and suck my dick.” He said pushing himself into her butt. He grabbed her by the hand and led her out behind the gym. 

“Let’s go we don’t have all day.” He said impatiently as she stared distastefully at the mud at their feet. He grabbed her hair and helped her down to her knees pulling his dick out and pushing it into her mouth. She quickly forgot the mud and went to work on his cock sucking it for all she was worth. He grabbed the back of her head and thrust down her throat as his cum shot out of his dick. 

He pulled out and zipped up walking away without a word to her. He headed back into the building noticing Paul coming in the front doors. 

“Kim suddenly came down with the flu and won’t be in the rest of the week.” Paul said as he joined Jared. Jared smirked knowingly smacking him on the shoulder as they went their separate ways to class. 

Jared pulled out his phone pulling up the internet as he tuned out his math teacher pulling up a flower shop and ordering some roses to be delivered to Marie’s house. He was picking her up their around 6. He hated spending money on the bitch but was going to recoup it by the end of the week. 

That night at the end of their date Jared got Marie to agree to be his exclusive girlfriend. Their goodnight kiss quickly turned heated and Marie allowed Jared to grope her breasts for a moment before calling an end to the night. 

Jared took her out every night that week having flowers sent and throwing constant compliments at her. Each night she allowed him further liberties and he knew she was close to caving. 

On Thursday night’s date he took her for a walk along the beach before having a picnic as the sun set. It was an unseasonably warm night, though the beach was empty. After their picnic they began making out and Jared worked her up until she let him slip his hands into her panties his fingers stroking her and making her gasp as his fingers plunged into her pleasing her until she came around his fingers breathing heavily. She wanted to return the favor and went to wrap her hand around his dick but he stopped her. 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” He told her holding back a snort. “Why?” she asked crestfallen.

“You don’t have to do that for me. I love you. I didn’t do it for you to repay me.” He said in a blur of words. 

Marie gasped and he hid his smile. “You love me?” She squeaked out. Jared widened his eyes like he hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Um, well…yeah.” He said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. 

Marie tackled him planting kisses all over his face. “Oh my god. I love you too.” She yelled kissing him passionately. Their kisses grew and soon Jared was stripping off her clothes which she eagerly assisted with. He kissed and licked her breasts and worshipped her body before she grew impatient.

“I want you.” She said reaching to pull his shirt off. She gasped seeing his bare chest for the first time and was once again overcome with lust taking in his chiseled body. She began kissing his body reaching down to undo his pants and sliding them along with his boxers. 

Jared positioned himself between her thighs and made sure to play the part of the loving boyfriend. “Are you sure?” he asked “because we don’t have to do this.” Marie pulled his face to hers and kissed him. “I’m sure. Make me yours.” She moaned. Burying his face in her neck Marie missed the satisfied grin that appeared on his face as he buried himself in her pussy to the hilt. She screamed out in pain burying her face in his chest. 

Jared held himself still waiting for her okay to continue though he really wanted to just pound away regardless of her discomfort. Normally he would and fuck her feelings, but with the second part of the bet looming, he had to play his part perfectly. Finally she moved her hips against him and he began thrusting. For the next twenty minutes he relentlessly thrust into her stroking her clit as he pounded away making her cum as he pulled out and shot his cum onto her stomach. 

Friday morning found Jared and Paul once again smoking a joint in the parking lot though this time they were sitting on the tailgate of Paul’s red Toyota 4x4. A motorcycle raced into the parking lot pulling next to the truck. 

“What up Embryo?” Paul called as the rider climbed off. “Fuck off Paulie.” Embry retorted swiping the joint and taking a toke. Sam and Jake joined them after a few minutes while Quil had decided to take the day off. 

“So boys, you can consider Phase I officially complete. Devirginized.” Jared announced to a mixture of laughs and groans. “Now I just gotta get in her head and get her to loosen up so she’ll go for the D.T.” 

“Better hurry man, you’re running out of time.” Jake said. “Getting her to want to fuck Paul is gonna take time.” He taunted.

“Bite me Black.” Paul said. “Bitch already wants my cock anyways.” He said cockily before turning to Sam.

“Yo, Sam-man you got any blow?” Paul asked. Sam nodded and reached into his glove box pulling out his kit. Walking to the tail gate he poured out a pile of white powder on the mirror cutting it into thick rails. He quickly snorted some lines before passing the straw to Paul who sucked up his. Jared hopped off the gate and leaned down to snort a few lines followed by Embry.

“Jare?” a timid voice asked. He saw Marie staring wide-eyed at the glass plate with white residue on it and the joint Paul was currently dragging on.

“Hey baby.” He said kissing her hard and pulling her behind him to the truck situating her between his legs. It was time to start letting Marie see a little of his wild side. 

“Are you high?” she asked unsure. 

“A little. You want some?” He said sniffing as he grabbed Paul’s joint and took a deep hit. 

“Um, no. I don’t do drugs.” She said. “They’re illegal.” She ducked her head as the guys all laughed.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Seriously Marie. Don’t be so uptight, have a little fun.” He taunted. “You wanna hang with us, you can’t have a stick up your ass.” He told her. 

She bit her lip not wanting to do drugs, but she couldn’t lose Jared. She wanted him to think she was fun. 

Jared offered her the joint and she hesitantly grabbed it. She took a small hit and coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. At their expectant looks she took another hit, followed by a third slowly feeling the effects. She watched as Paul and Jared both took a few more hits then snorted a couple of lines of coke leaving two on the plate. 

“C’mon Marie,” Jared motioned her to the plate. “Sniff it up for me baby.” He said in her ear. She cautiously bent over and used the straw to snort up a line of powder wincing as it burned her nostril. “One more.” Jared encouraged as she hesitated.

The bell rang and Jared broke from the group pulling a wasted Marie behind him. “Where we going Jare.” She giggled. “Class is that way.” She tried to pull towards class. “No, we gotta make a stop first.” He said his dick throbbing. “Coke makes me so fucking horny.” He growled into her ear as he pulled her close. 

They were standing outside the janitor’s closet. Jared opened the door and pushed Marie inside locking the door behind. He grabbed Marie and started kissing her. “Give me head.” He said unzipping his pants. 

“Jared, I don’t want to give a blowjob in the janitor’s closet. It’s gross and demeaning.” She said. “Besides, you said before I didn’t have to do that for you.” Jared groaned in frustration.

“Jesus Marie. I thought you were a cool chick. That’s why I fell in love with you. But today you’re being a downer.” He said angrily. “You don’t wanna party with me and then when I need a little help you can’t even suck my dick.” He reached to zip up his pants and leave when Marie grabbed him desperately.

“No I’m sorry. You’re right I’ll do it.” She said getting down on her knees and unzipping his pants. 

Walking to class by herself Marie was feeling a little bad about giving up her beliefs just for Jared. But she had seen all the girls trying to throw themselves at him and knew he could easily find someone to do these things for him if she wasn’t willing. He was the first guy to really pay attention to her and he was so handsome and popular. She loved him and didn’t want to lose him, so she needed to loosen up and have some fun to keep him she decided.

Marie woke up excited Saturday morning. She finally had a whole day to spend with Jared even though they had spent the entire week together. She looked at the clock and hurried to the shower realizing Jared would be there to pick her up in an hour. 

After blow-drying her hair Marie slipped on her hot pink lace thong and matching bra before sliding on a denim mini skirt and black tank top. She started on her makeup when she noticed a message on her phone from Jared. 

Hey babe. Paul’s coming with us. He’s feeling a little left out since I’ve spent all my time with you this week.

Marie sighed and pouted for a second. She remembered how Jared had told her about Kim and how he and Paul were a package deal and a girl would never come before either of them and decided to suck it up. She liked Paul he was a lot of fun even if he did seem like a womanizer and sometimes made her uncomfortable with his comments. 

Hearing a horn honk out front Marie rushed out to meet Jared. She saw her mom and dad exchange an annoyed look that Jared didn’t come to the door, but didn’t feel like fighting about it again. They just didn’t know Jared like she did. “Bye.” She called as she ran out the door. 

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked around to hop into the passenger seat. She pulled it open and was surprised to see Paul sitting there. “Sorry babe backseats full of shit, you’ll have to sit between us.” Jared called from the driver’s seat.

Paul held his hand pulling her up and sliding her into her seat across his lap her butt brushing across his groin. She blushed when she saw him smirk and moved to slide closer to Jared but he stopped her. 

“You’ll have to sit real close to Paul so I have room to shift.” Jared said not taking his eyes off the road as he pulled away from the curb. Paul reached over and slid her close to him keeping his arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry I don’t bite…hard.” He whispered into her ear making her shiver. Paul made her a little uncomfortable, he was a bit too forward for her tastes, which was why she was with Jared. At first she had been surprised they were such good friends since Jared seemed so different from him, but as the week went by she was seeing glimpses that they were a lot more alike than she first thought. 

Once they had sex Jared had seemed to get a lot more pushy with her explaining she needed to keep him satisfied if she wanted to be with him. He always told her he loved her and that if she loved him like she said she did that she would want to make him happy. She wasn’t quite sure why it didn’t seem to be reciprocal. 

As they rode along the bumpy back roads Marie tried to shrug off her doubts. She knew a girl like her was lucky to have a guy like Jared. All the girls in school were jealous that she had nabbed him and she was determined to prove she was worth his love. She would do anything to keep him. 

Before long Jared pulled his truck out of the forest roads and onto the cliffs. The cliffs overlooked Second Beach and were several hundred feet high surrounded by dense forest all around them. It was a really secluded area and was used only by those who really knew the area. 

Unknown to Marie once Jared has entered the road to the cliffs the rest of the crew had pulled across road closed signs making sure no one would disturb them. The boys walked the ½ mile from the road to the cliffs through the woods coming to a stop a few yards from the edge of the trees and taking up residence on some boulders piled there. 

Jake pulled out the video camera and set it up on the tripod making sure it was ready to go when the action started. He looked through the lens and zoomed in to the area where Marie was setting out a large blanket and picnic basket before sitting down with the guys to wait.

Marie sat down on the blanket she had laid out looking over the turbulent water stretching as far as the eye could see. She watched as Jared and Paul laughed together a few hundred feet away Paul talking animatedly with his hands as Jared hysterically laughed. 

They threw a football back and forth for a while before heading over to join Marie on the blanket. They pulled out the sandwiches from the basket and dug in enjoying the meal in silence as the waves crashed below. After eating Jared stretched out on the blanket pulling Marie in between his legs. Paul leaned back against a large boulder making idle conversation with Jared.

Jared kissed softly on Marie’s neck and slid his arms around her waist. She softly moaned and leaned against his muscular chest. Marie stiffened as Jared’s hands made their way up cupping her breasts. Her eyes flew open and met with Paul’s knowing smirk. 

“Yo Jare I’m gonna hike down the cliffs, leave you two alone for a bit.” Paul said hopping up off the blanket. Jared waved him off and returned his attention to Marie nipping at her ear lobe and sucking on her neck. 

“Turn around.” He said releasing her waist. Marie quickly turned around straddling his lap as he captured her mouth in heated kisses. Marie closed her eyes in pleasure moaning as Jared sucked and licked her neck and chest nibbling around her collarbone and around her ears. His hands moved to cup her breasts squeezing them firmly and running his finger tips across her nipples through her tank top. She arched against him rubbing herself against his hardening erection. Jared grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head revealing her hot pink see through lace bra her nipples prominently poking through the thin material. 

“Fuck.” Jared growled taking in her bra. “I knew under that plain exterior was a dirty little slut, isn’t there?” He said grabbing her breasts in his hands rubbing the lacy material across her nipples. Marie blushed at his description of her. She moaned and arched against his hands as they slipped under her skirt pushing it up around her waist revealing her matching thong as his fingers slipped underneath it stroking her clit as she ground against his hand. Jared plunged his fingers inside her moving them quickly in and out of her hole while pressing his thumb against her clit. Marie frantically rubbed herself back and forth against his hand seeking the friction and movement to send herself over the edge. She whimpered gripping his shoulders and biting her lip as she softly pled under her breath. 

“I love how fucking eager you are.” Jared said as she panted. “Your pussy is dripping all over my hand.” He pushed high up inside her as she came with a scream. He pulled out his fingers chuckling as she moaned in disappointment still involuntarily moving her hips against him. 

“You want my cock don’t you baby?” he said reaching up and unhooking her bra baring her breasts to the chilly air. Jared pinched her pebbled nipples between his fingers as Marie cried in pleasure. “You want me to fuck you, you little slut?” he asked.

“Yes.” Marie cried out as he teased her nipples. “Please fuck me.” She begged. Jared pushed her off him stripping off his shorts and boxers and pulling off her thong. “Show me how much you want my cock.” He said lying back on the blanket. Marie positioned herself on her knees leaning over with her ass in the air as she eagerly attacked his dick sucking it into her mouth and working her tongue around his hard length wanting to please him. She was still incredibly worked up from her orgasm and wanted him inside her so bad. She eagerly took his dick as far as she could without gagging then sucked on his head teasing it with her tongue. 

“Damn Jared, you gonna share man?” Paul said coming up behind them staring at Marie’s ass. She may not be his usual type but she was fuckable. Assisting in this bet was definitely not a hardship. 

Marie shrieked having completely forgotten Paul’s presence. She scrambled away from Jared’s dick moving to cover herself with her arms avoiding Paul’s leering gaze. 

“Hey why’d you stop, I was just about to cum.” Jared said staring at her in annoyance. Marie looked at him in shock.

“Are you kidding me, I’m not going to do that while Paul is standing there.” She said. 

“Why not?” Jared asked grabbing her and pulling her towards him. “I know you’re still fucking hot and bothered.” He growled into her ear slipping his hand down to her pussy as she tried to push it away.

“Still soaking fucking wet.” He said rubbing his fingers through her slit. Marie bit back a moan as Paul stood smirking at the scene in front of him. “You should just get back to work on my dick and let Paul pound your pussy.” He said pushing his fingers deep into her pussy. “I come, you come, Paul comes, we’re all happy.”

“No!” she shouted is disbelief trying to pull away from the pleasure his fingers were building. 

“I thought you were gonna loosen up?” he asked turning disappointed eyes on her. “Stop being so uptight.” He continued pumping his fingers slowly feeling her moisture building. “You know Paul’s always gonna be around. We share everything. You love me and want to be with me, you should want to do what I want. You would enjoy it. Imagine sucking my dick while Paul fucks you, making you cum.” He said persuasively. 

“Why do you think girls are always throwing themselves as Paul even though he’s a dick? He knows what he’s fucking doing.” Marie unconsciously thrust her hips against Jared’s hands slowly finding herself persuaded to give this a shot. 

“Okay. If that’s what you really want” She breathed out as Jared removed his fingers from her. “Good girl.” He told her. “Now get back to sucking my cock.” Marie hesitantly moved back into position between Jared’s thighs feeling exposed as she knelt down her pussy spread open to Paul’s view. She focused her attention on Jared ignoring the sounds of clothing being removed behind her. Jared grabbed handfuls of her hair bobbing her head up and down his cock as she relaxed her throat to accommodate his girth. 

She jolted as Paul’s hands gripped her hips before she relaxed herself as she felt the head of his dick at her entrance. She decided to enjoy herself if she was going through this experience so she arched back against Paul sliding his dick into her. She gasped in surprise at how good he felt inside her. Paul began thrusting in and out of her timing his thrusts to meet her as she arched back into him. She moaned in pleasure against Jared’s dick as Paul’s hands slipped to her front, one spreading her folds while the other manipulated her clit alternating slight pressure and pinching. Marie felt her orgasm building again and enthusiastically licked at Jared’s dick while she got pounded from behind. Holy shit Paul was fucking amazing.

Marie pulled Jared’s dick out of her mouth to breathe stroking her hand up and down his length. Paul thrust roughly into her making her cry out as orgasm overtook her soaking Paul’s dick with her juices. 

She slid Jared’s cock back into her mouth as she felt it spasm in her hand indicating he was close to cumming. She sucked up his sweet juice as he filled her mouth swallowing it down her throat before pulling off Jared’s cock. 

Once she was finished with Jared, Paul pulled out of her and spun her around so she was facing him sliding her back down on his dick as she sat on his thighs. Marie gripped his shoulders as she began working herself up and down his dick. Paul’s fingers began playing with her nipples pulling tightly on them as she rode him frantically the position hitting her clit perfectly and driving her towards another orgasm. Paul released her tits and gripped her hips forcing her faster up and down his pole as his own orgasm approached. She started moaning as she came and Paul caught her eyes looking derisively into them as he came into her pussy. Marie found herself caught in Paul’s derisive gaze feeling shame course through her as she realized what she had just done. 

“Fucking slut.” Paul commented dryly as he shoved her off him. He grabbed some paper towel and wiped the remnants off his dick before pulling his shorts up. 

“That didn’t take a whole lot of convincing for her to fuck my cock.” Paul said walking over to Jared who had taken up residence on his tailgate with a smoke. 

“No it really didn’t.” Jared sneered. Marie stared at them in confusion.

“I personally thought she would hold out just a little more.” Paul said disappointed as Jared nodded in agreement. 

“By the way Marie, we’re through.” Jared said grinning. 

“Wha…what?” Marie cried in disbelief. “You’re breaking up with me? I thought you loved me. I just had sex with Paul for you.” 

“I didn’t and I don’t. And don’t act like you didn’t want to fuck Paul. We both saw how eager you were.” Jared sneered. 

“Besides, you were just a bet honey.” He added cruelly.

Marie stared in shock trying to process his words. “A bet…” she trailed off. 

“I only hooked up with you to win some cash. You would never be my girl.” He informed her. “What makes you more special than any other bitch?”

“Yep.” Paul chimed. “See Jared bet the boys $500.00 bucks each that you would fall in love with him so much that you would fuck both me and him at the same time by today.” Paul chuckled and looked at Jared. “Looks like you’re $1500.00 bucks richer.” He said fist-bumping Jared.

“Whatever dude, I can’t believe you got her to fuck you both so easily.” Sam complained as the rest of the crew came out of the forest. Marie screamed and quickly dove for the blanket covering herself with it as she cried in humiliation.

“Don’t worry about that sweetheart we already saw it all anyways.” Embry told her laughing. 

“See we had to figure a way to prove Jared and Paul both fucked you so we decided to videotape it.” Jake said holding up the camera. 

“Give me that damn tape.” Marie yelled rushing over to him and reaching for the camera. 

“Calm down girl.” Quil said. “We haven’t even told you the second part of the plan yet. I think it’s the best part.” 

“There’s more?” Marie asked turning to Jared. He nodded with a smirk. 

“See Marie, we figured if we were gonna be out $500.00 bucks if Jared succeeded than we should get something out of the deal.” Sam told her. “So we decided that if you didn’t cooperate and fuck us then that tape would make its rounds through the school.” Marie stared at Sam unable to comprehend what he was saying. 

“You’re not getting this tape unless you fuck me, Sam, Jake and Quil.” Embry clarified. “You have until Monday before school to decide.” The guys took off leaving Marie standing in shock with Jared and Paul. 

She dropped to her knees on the sandy beach sobbing. Marie was heartbroken. She couldn’t believe she had fallen for Jared’s lies. She had known it was too good to be true and her mind had been shouting warnings at her once he started pushing her to do things she didn’t want to. Marie berated herself for being so stupid. Now she was caught in a trap and didn’t see a way out of it. If she didn’t do what the boys said her reputation would be destroyed behind repair, and her parents would surely hear about her actions. 

“You want a ride back you better get your ass in the truck.” Jared called out as he and Paul walked back towards the truck. Marie lurched to her feet afraid of being left behind as she had no idea where she was. She hesitated as Paul motioned for her to climb in not wanting to be anywhere near the two but seeing little choice. Paul grabbed her by the arm and flung her up onto the seat making her bang into the steering wheel painfully.

“Hey, watch my truck woman.” Jared complained pushing her off his seat. Paul climbed in behind Marie slamming the door and leaning back against it smiling sinisterly at her. “I’m surprised Marie, I didn’t think you had such an inner slut in ya.” Paul said snidely.

“I’m not a slut.” Marie protested quietly. Paul and Jared snorted disbelievingly. “Yeah, I could tell by the way you were moaning and writhing against my dick.” Paul said. 

“So, since you’re not Jared’s bitch anymore. You need to earn your ride.” Paul said unzipping his pants and pulling his quickly hardening cock out. 

Marie gaped in disbelief and shook her head in disgust. “No way.” She said emphatically. 

Jared pulled the car to the side of the rode and stopped. “Then get out. There are no free rides in this truck.” He told her. Marie stared out the windows at the dark forest in fright. Everywhere she looked they were surrounded by forest with winding roads spoking periodically. She had no clue where they were. 

Biting her lip in resignation she scooted closer to Paul as Jared resumed driving leaning down to take his thick cock into her mouth. Paul gripped the back of her head shoving her down on his dick laughing as she gagged on his thickness. “Didn’t teach the bitch to deep throat huh Jared.” He asked as he continued guiding her up and down his length.

“I was a little busy getting the bitch to spread her legs for us, remember?” Jared responded rolling his eyes. They continued bantering back and forth insulting Marie as she sucked Paul’s dick. 

Jared finally pulled into Marie’s driveway as Paul was approaching his climax. Jared grinned as he saw the garage door open and Marie’s parents loading the deep freezer. They turned to see his vehicle park and stared intently into the vehicle looking for Marie. Jared stared back intently with a smug look, snorting at their confused expressions which caught Paul’s attention. 

Paul followed Jared’s gaze and smirked at Marie’s parents as his load blew into their daughter’s mouth. They watched as her parent’s expressions turned horrified as Marie sat up now clearly visible smoothing her hair. Paul tucked himself back into his pants opening the door and getting out. He moved so he was clearly visible to her parents before zipping and buttoning his jeans as Marie climbed out. 

“Thanks Marie. See you Monday.” Paul called. Marie froze as she caught site of her parents staring at her in shocked disgust. Paul hopped back into the truck and Jared tore out of the driveway.

“Fuck that was classic.” Jared grinned. 

Monday morning found the crew smoking cigarettes in their corner of the parking lot surrounded by their motorcycles. Jared saw Marie’s Camry drove slowly into the parking lot pulling into a space as far from the boys as possible. Jared alerted the boys of her arrival and they all turned their attention in her direction watching intently as she remained in her car. 

Finally her door opened and Marie slowly exited the vehicle wearing a baggy dark blue sweatshirt and jeans, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Jared looked her up and down the corner of his mouth turned down in a distasteful frown. 

“Damn J, break it off with the girl and she goes to hell.” Embry laughed. “Whatever dudes, at least I’ve already fucked her. You all get the sloppy seconds.” Jared shot back shutting him up quickly. 

They watched as Marie slowly made her way towards the entrance of the school letting her get about halfway there before calling to her. 

“Oh Marie,” Sam shouted in a sing-song voice. This focused the attention of the gathered students on her as Marie froze. She had been hoping to slip unnoticed into school, to forget the ultimatum issued to her. She steeled herself and turned to face the crew. Sam beckoned her to join them and she slowly crossed the parking lot towards them. 

The gathered students watched curiously at this development knowing Marie usually made a beeline for Jared in the mornings. Marie joined the circle as far away from Jared as possible causing the gossips to began nattering, guessing the two had split up. 

Marie stared at the ground as the guys turned their attention to her. 

“Well?” Jake asked as she remained silent. “Fine.” Marie mumbled not looking up. “I want the tape in my hands though.” She stated. 

“No half ass fucking. You fuck us like you did Paul and Jared.” Embry put in. 

“Okay.” Marie said dejectedly.

“Deal.” Sam agreed. Jake held up the recorder and played a few seconds to Marie proving it was the actual tape. “Let’s go.” Sam said climbing onto his bike as did the others. Marie sullenly climbed onto the back of Sam’s bike wrapping her arms around his waist as the roar of engines firing up cracked around the parking lot. 

They roared out of the parking lot heading down the main road of La Push before turning off a side street and coming to a stop in front of a small one story home. Marie climbed off the bike following the boys into the house. They congregated in the living room sprawling along the loveseat and couch eyeing Marie. 

“You can start by getting naked.” Quil prompted as she stood staring blankly at them. Marie began removing her clothes piece-by-piece until she stood nude before the leering boys. 

“Jake first.” Jared said coming up behind her and giving her a shove in the right direction. Marie stumbled to a stop in front of Jake shivering as he eyed her body. He smirked at her as he unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down followed quickly by his boxers before pushing her down to her knees by the shoulders. 

Marie took his dick in her hands lifting it to slide his cock into her mouth. She quickly worked up a rhythm sucking and licking around Jake’s member until he pulled her off, picking her up and bending her over the arm of the sofa so her face was in Embry’s lap as he slid his dick into her hole. 

Taking advantage of the position Embry pulled his dick out sliding it into Marie’s throat as Jake fucked her. Once Jake finished shooting she was pulled to straddle Embry. Marie closed her eyes imaging better times with Jared as she worked herself up and down Embry’s dick and soon was pressing herself eagerly onto him as his hands tightly clenched around her hips. Soon he came with a grunt in her and they allowed her to take a break to clean herself up.

Sam smirked as Marie came to stand in front of him after a quick shower. He had her get on all fours before taking her doggy-style as Quil made use of her mouth. After several minutes they flipped her around having her suck Sam’s dick clean while Quil fucked her until Sam filled her mouth with cum. Marie swallowed it quickly trying to ignore the taste as she arched her hips against Quil as he gave his final thrust filling her pussy with cum. 

Worn out Marie collapsed on her knees breathing heavily. After a moment she looked up glaring at Paul and Jared in hatred. To her they were the cause of all this. “Are you ready?” she asked snidely.

“Nah, we’ve already had you. Wasn’t that good in the first place.” Jared responded. Jake looked up from his phone he was currently texting on. “Yeah, really wasn’t.” he said ruefully. 

“Anyways. Per our agreement. Here is your tape.” He said handing the hard copy to Marie. 

Marie shoved the tape into her backpack following the guys out to their bikes to go back to school to pick up her car, the school day just about to end. She noticed the guys all had their phones out texting and waited impatiently for them to get on their bikes. She climbed behind Sam again and they drove back to the school.

Upon arrival Marie hurriedly climbed off the bike. As she stomped away she turned back to the guys. “Just leave me alone now. Don’t talk to me, don’t anything.” She said hotly. 

“With pleasure.” Paul smirked. The school bell rang and students began streaming out. She saw a majority of them pulling out their phones as they began to beep.

“Oh, by the way Marie.” Jake called out as she stormed off. “I forgot to mention I downloaded that video to my phone.” Marie froze fears clicking into place. “And completely by accident I sent it to everyone in my contacts list.” He grinned. “Us too.” The rest all raised their hands grinning slyly.

Marie began hyperventilating as laughter began reaching her ears and she saw students pointing at her. 

The boys fired up their bikes and began rolling them out of the spaces. 

“Welcome to La Push.” Jared said to her as he took off leaving Marie standing in the middle of the parking lot tears streaming down her face.


End file.
